El Lobo feroz
by Once L
Summary: Imayoshi era un Lobo feroz que quería "devorar" a Kasamatsu Yukio, pero él nunca estaba solo; cierto rubio siempre estaba con él y ambos lo agradecían. - Shonen Ai. - Imayoshi/Kasamatsu, Kise/Kasamatsu.


**Titulo: **El Lobo feroz.

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basket.

**Personajes: **Kasamatsu Yukio, Imayoshi Shoichi & Kise Ryota.

**Género: **Romance entre líneas.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai. Imayoshi/Kasamatsu y Kise/Kasamatsu.

**Resumen:** Imayoshi era un Lobo feroz que quería "devorar" a Kasamatsu Yukio, pero él nunca estaba solo; cierto rubio siempre estaba con él y ambos lo agradecían.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket es obra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**_10/09/12._**

Yukio está por irse a su casa cuando una voz tras su espalda al salir de Kaijo atrae su atención.

—¡Hola!

Y aquel saludo no hace más que producirle un escalofrío al reconocer la voz y saber de quién se trata sin tener que girarse para comprobarlo. Lo cierto es que no quiere hacerlo y quiere seguir su camino al fingir que no es a él al que le hablan y eso es justo lo que hace, continúa con su caminar hasta que escucha de nuevo aquella voz y cómo es que esa persona se acerca a él para agregar un:

—¡Capitán de Kaijo!

_"¡Rayos!"._

Y con ello, ahora ya no puede huir así que sin más opción se gira con un tic en una de sus cejas fingiendo que hasta ahora lo ha escuchado.

—¡A-Ah! Imayoshi... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—En realidad nada. —y su sonrisa se amplía un poco más al estar ahora sí enfrente del irresistible capitán—. Sólo iba pasando por aquí, te he visto y me he acercado a saludarte.

- Oh, es eso.

Yukio maldice mentalmente su mala suerte pero una parte de sí le dice que las cosas no son como Imayoshi le está diciendo, después de todo sus sentidos siguen poniéndose en alerta cada vez que lo ve o está cerca de su persona, y es que las intenciones que tiene o la manera en la que lo mira —como si lo fuera a devorar en cualquier momento— no pasan inadvertidas para él, y esta por supuesto que no es la excepción.

Imayoshi Shoichi, el Capitán de Touou es peligroso y malicioso.

—Oye…

E insistente, agrega Yukio con fastidio a la larga lista.

—Ya que nos hemos encontrado... —le dice el de anteojos con una media sonrisa—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo, capitán? ¡Yo invito!

—¿Eh?

A Kasamatsu le sorprende lo rápido que este tipo puede ser y la forma en la que ahora lo retiene. El idiota se ha acercado lo suficiente para pasarle un brazo por el cuello y estar muy cerca como si ellos fueran amigos, lo cual no es cierto, y él sólo quiere imponer de nuevo distancia entre los dos así que eso intenta al tratar de alejarlo.

—¡Sobre eso…!

Imayoshi se da cuenta de su intención por lo que es más rápido que él e intenta otra cosa.

—Entonces… —lo suelta y lo mira de frente pero no por eso la distancia entre los dos desaparece. Aun así sigue invadiendo su espacio personal y su sonrisa traviesa y seductora no desaparece en ningún momento—. Vayamos a otro lugar, con gusto iré a cualquier parte que tú quieras ir, Yukio-chan~. —sisea lentamente, provocándole al otro un escalofrío al escucharlo decir su nombre de esa forma.

Y por largos segundos el de ojos azules no sabe ni qué decir ni hacer ante eso, extrañamente es como si el de cabellos negros lo hubiera hechizado o paralizado, se siente extraño.

—Yo…

Claro que el jugador de Touou aprovecha su confusión y desconcierto para acercarse más y estar a punto de besarlo —por fin— cuando un tercero interrumpe su acción.

—¡Kasamatsu-senpai!

—¡K-Kise! —él reacciona en ese momento, y nunca antes le dio tanto gusto ver al rubio que se acerca a él y lo aleja del brazo del otro capitán para ponerlo a salvo a su lado.

Imayoshi reprime la mueca de fastidio que quiere curvar sus labios al verse interrumpido de esa forma por el as de Kaijo y en lugar de eso pronuncia un ligero:

—Oh~. Pero si es Kise-kun.

—Imayoshi-senpai. —al verlo su mirada se afila en desconfianza al hablar con él, y es que con esto acaba de comprobar la mala idea que tenía sobre su persona: que él trata de robarse a su senpai para hacerle "cosas malas" y no puede permitir eso así que cambia ligeramente el tema para saber qué está haciendo ahí—. ¿Aominecchi también ha venido contigo?

—¿Eh? –y él entiende lo que el número 7 le quiere decir—. Oh, no. —niega al acomodarse sus gafas—. Como le he dicho a Kasamatsu-kun, sólo iba pasando por aquí y me he acercado a saludarlo al verlo.

—Oh~. —Kise tampoco le cree pero se centra mejor en su capitán, es momento de que ambos se vayan de ahí—. ¿Senpai, nos vamos juntos a casa?

—¡Lo siento mucho, Kise-kun! —le interrumpe el otro al sonar apenado y acercándose al armador para imponer algo de presión—. Pero he invitado a tu senpai a tomar algo conmigo y estaba a punto de responderme antes de que tú llegarás así que creo que te lo he ganado. Lo siento.

—¿Qué? —a Kise no le hace mucha gracia escuchar esas palabras, de hecho lo molestan y se le nota en su expresión seria y voltea de inmediato a ver a su capitán—. ¿Es verdad eso, senpai?

—Ah, s-sí.

Al escucharlo decir eso, Imayoshi no puede reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción y victoria, le ha ganado al pequeño "Kohai".

Yukio no obstante, agrega otra cosa.

—Pero estaba a punto de decirte, Imayoshi… —lo mira fijamente—. ¡Que eso no podrá ser pues tengo muchas cosas que hacer, lo siento!

Y la sonrisa del mencionado desaparece al mismo tiempo en que Kise sonríe al escucharlo decir eso, y unas orejas y una cola canina aparecen en su persona moviéndolas gustosos por su respuesta.

_"¡Ese es mi senpai!"._ —piensa feliz y sin poder ocultarlo más.

—Nos vemos, Imayoshi. —se despide de él y se da la media vuelta no sin antes agregar—. ¿Nos vamos, Kise?

Y sin dudarlo ni un segundo responde sonriente un:

—¡Por supuesto! —yéndose con él.

—¡Pero…! ¡Ah!

Pese a tratar de detenerlos, Shoichi ve que ahora es inútil y que su plan para invitar a salir a Kasamatsu Yukio ha fracasado totalmente y en parte se debe a la interrupción de Kise Ryota.

¡Rayos!

Chasquea molesto su lengua al darse la media vuelta y marcharse por el día de hoy, pero no resignado a no tener al capitán de Kaijo. A él lo quiere exclusivamente para él y no se rendirá hasta hacerlo suyo, lo tiene decidido desde hace tiempo.

—¡Ah! Eso estuvo cerca.

Una vez que se han alejado del número 4 de Touou, Kasamatsu suspira aliviado.

—¡Senpai~! —Kise se aferra repentinamente a él, frenando el camino de ambos y derramando dramáticamente algunas lágrimas porque está preocupado—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Ese tipo malo...? —se corrige al instante pues sabe que esa no es la expresión correcta—. ¿El Lobo feroz te ha hecho algo malo? ¡Puedes decirme con toda confianza!

—¿Eh?

La referencia del rubio lo sorprende pero al mismo tiempo lo hace reír por lo bajo, y Kise todavía le aclara.

—¡Es que te quería devorar! ¿Te diste cuenta, senpai? ¡Se le notaba en sus ojos!

—Lo sé. —contesta totalmente de acuerdo con él—. Y estoy bien, así que cálmate.

—¿De verdad? —sus ojos siguen acuosos. ¿Pero será verdad? En realidad Kasamatsu-senpai estará bien. Después de todo él vio como el otro trató de besarlo, de sólo recordarlo se enoja y le da rabia.

—Sí. —sonríe otro poco divertido por las expresiones y reacciones de Kise—. Por suerte llegaste tú y me ayudaste a… salir de "sus garras". —usa su misma referencia, sacándole al rubio una sonrisa pues aquello suena gracioso.- Gracias.

—¡No! —niega feliz al secarse las lágrimas con el antebrazo y sonreír con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Los dos continúan con su caminar—. ¡Qué bueno que estás bien, senpai, y que te puede ayudar para deshacerte de él!

—¡Sí! —asiente él.

Y en verdad le agradece mucho a Kise que haya aparecido en ese momento, de no haberlo hecho el idiota de Imayoshi le hubiera robado un beso y hecho quién sabe qué cosas más; de sólo pensarlo le da un escalofrío y mejor niega para sacar esos horribles pensamientos de su cabeza.

Después de todo no quiere ser "devorado" por un Lobo feroz, las cosas serían muy diferentes si lo hiciera Kise, por ejemplo.

¡Pero sólo es eso, un ejemplo! ¡No es que quiera ser "devorado" por él! ¿O... sí?

El tenue sonrojo que cubre sus mejillas y la vergüenza que repentinamente siente al pensarlo y ver al otro de reojo le da una respuesta afirmativa, pero eso jamás lo aceptará en voz alta. Mejor apresura su paso al enojarse con él mismo y dejar atrás al rubio que lo llama repetidamente para que lo espere.

—¿Senpai?

¿Y ahora qué le ha pasado a su capitán? Kise de verdad que no se lo explica, pero corre tras él hasta alcanzarlo. Volverán a casa juntos después de todo, ¿cierto? Y por eso, el rubio no puede estar más que feliz. Le ha ganado al Lobo feroz.

**Fin.**

* * *

Yo y mis extrañas ocurrencias y emparejamientos con Kasamatsu. Aunque eso sí, sin dejar de lado el Kise/Kasamatsu (los adoro). Muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano. Nos vemos ;)


End file.
